


Разомкнутое кольцо

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Newt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Ньют и Гриммсон находятся далеко не втаких натянутых отношениях, как это кажется другим. Но Гриммсона иногда заносит.





	Разомкнутое кольцо

— Я тебе дам «мистер Скамандер, вы слишком мягкотелы», — зло ворчал Ньют себе под нос, аппарируя прямо к порогу небольшого загородного дома. — Я тебе дам устраивать представления при всех!  
  
«Особенно при Тесее».  
  
Ньют дернул плечом и громко постучал в дверь. Жест вежливости, не более того: дверь тут же распахнулась, опознав постоянного гостя. Смахнув со лба щекочущую прядь, он уверенно пересек узкий коридор и практически ворвался в переполненную теплом и запахом кофе гостиную.  
  
Гуннар, как и ожидалось, сидел там, удобно раскинувшись в кресле-качалке и краем глаза послеживая за стоящей на жаровне туркой. Это был прекрасный момент для атаки! Ньют навис над ним, как цзоу-юй над сносорогом.  
  
— Что это было? — риторически провозгласил он, больше привлекая внимание, чем настаивая на ответе. Разумеется, Гуннар узнал о его прибытии, еще только когда он ступил на порог, но это не значит, что можно допустить любой намек на игнорирование. — Зачем ты устроил это показательное выступление в Министерстве? Только не говори, что ты не специально!  
  
— Конечно, нет. — Гуннар ловко подцепил турку и перелил кофе в чашку. — А что тебе не понравилось?  
  
— Все! — Ньют раздраженно наступил на дугу кресла, наклоняя его ближе к себе. — Зачем ты мне испортил переговоры?! Ты ведь знал, что я не смогу и не буду делать этого! Я не убийца!  
  
— Уймись. — Гуннар со вздохом обнял его за талию и потянул к себе. — Если бы тебе дали разрешение, то точно бы знали, где ты и куда направился. Только не говори, что ты последуешь запрету…  
  
Он потянул сильнее, но Ньют решительно уперся коленом в его грудь.  
  
— Не. Смей. Больше. Так. Делать! — жестко обрубил он. Повисла тяжелая, искрящаяся тишина. Гуннар вздохнул, отведя глаза первым.  
  
— Хорошо. Извини. — Он все же затянул Ньюта на колени и подул в вечно растрепанные рыжие волосы.  
  
— Ладно. — Ньют устроился поудобнее. — Но ты мне должен. Мне еще с братом пришлось объясняться!  
  
— О, это серьезно, — очень сочувственно покивал Гуннар и отпил кофе. — Времени мало только.  
  
— Мало… — вздохнул Ньют и устало потер лоб. — Ты ведь не собираешься в действительности его убивать? Криденса?  
  
— Нет. — Гуннар был предельно честен в этом ответе. Не собирался. У Геллерта другие планы на обскуриала, но лучше бы Ньюту о них не знать. Лучше погладить его по бедру и боку, не нащупывая, а скорее угадывая шрамы.  
  
— У тебя кофе остынет, — заметил Ньют, совершенно не собираясь ни отстраняться, ни протестовать.  
  
Зачем? Гораздо лучше, когда уже расстегнули зажим подтяжек и смяли рубашку, оголяя поясницу. Еще лучше, когда чужие пальцы бродят по самой границе шрамов, будто пересчитывая их — каждый раз заново. Гуннар всегда сам раздевал его, и это было странным ощущением, даже немного пугающим: человек, способный прокатиться на спине разъяренной мантикоры, вертит тебя в руках. А ты это принимаешь как должное и даже как обязанность.  
  
— Я люблю холодный. — Гуннар не преминул в очередной раз похвастаться своей силой и потому теперь раздевал Ньюта практически на весу.  
  
— Мда? — Ньют позволил стянуть с себя брюки и встал, вновь уперевшись коленом в грудь Гуннара, а руками в его плечи. Кресло качнулось, и Гуннар глухо ругнулся.  
  
— Подожди, здесь неудобно. — О подхватил Ньюта под колено и, коротко его поцеловав, отодвинулся вместе с креслом.  
  
— Тогда заодно раздевайся. — Ньют мельком погладил широкое плечо Гуннара и отошел к кушетке, забравшись с ногами и с удовольствием заворачиваясь в лежащий на ней плед. Вот теперь можно было наблюдать.  
  
Гуннар знал, что выглядит эффектно со всей своей мускулатурой. Он уже не был молод, но считал, что от этого стал только лучше. Во всех смыслах. Поэтому раздевался неспешно и обстоятельно, не забывая аккуратно складывать сперва рубашку, потом брюки… Ньют слегка покраснел, заметив золотой блеск кольца на члене Гуннара.  
  
— Ты серьезно его носишь? Я же пошутил! — смущенно пробормотал он и отвел глаза.  
  
— А как иначе твой нюхлер меня найдет? — иронически поднял брови Гуннар и растянулся рядом. Ньют тут же прихлопнул его удачно подвернувшейся под руку декоративной подушкой.  
  
— Я тебя сам найду! И тогда… — Он уселся сверху и принялся старательно душить Гуннара. Тот рассмеялся и похлопал его по бедрам.  
  
— Зачем ждать? Уже нашел ведь.  
  
Они снова посмотрели в глаза друг другу. Гуннар кивнул и, не глядя, открыл ящик стоящего рядом комода. Ньют приподнялся и пошарился в ящике рукой, выуживая склянки. Действительно… Зачем ждать?  
  
Гуннар перевернулся под ним на живот и с удовольствием потянулся. Поперек широкой спины, выделяясь на светлой коже, тянулся длинный шрам от удара пятинога. Ньют перебрал пальцами по всей его длине от лопаток до бедра. Гуннар вздохнул и нетерпеливо поерзал.  
  
— У тебя дела? — решил все-таки уточнить Ньют. Гуннар обычно не суетился…  
  
— И они тоже. Но… Я давно тебя не видел. Ты постоянно где-то носишься со своим чемоданом.  
  
— Кто бы говорил. — Ньют аккуратно просунул скользкий большой палец между ягодиц Гуннара. Тот уперся лбом в скрещенные руки и глубоко, размеренно дышал. Ему всегда было тяжело расслабляться. Нужно сосредоточиться, нужно позволить другому овладеть собой. В любых смыслах этого слова. Носить чужое кольцо на члене — такая мелочь по сравнению с этим.  
  
Ньют тоже не торопился. Он никогда и никому не хотел причинять боль, поэтому чутко ждал, когда Гуннар хотя бы немного ослабит контроль. Вот так, да.  
  
Гуннар снова вздохнул и чуть развел ноги в стороны. Ньют кивнул. Да, я понял. Уже можно.  
  
Вошел он медленно, поглаживая длинный шрам на спине. Нужно немного отвлечь. Гуннар слегка сгорбился, лопатки проступили через пласты мышц. Ньют замер.  
  
— Не останавливайся, — выдохнул Гуннар. — Все в порядке.  
  
Он слегка качнулся назад, и Ньют снова кивнул, будто Гуннар мог его увидеть. Теперь он двигался быстрее, но так же размеренно и осторожно. С такой же осторожностью он приближался к незнакомым тварям. Да, Гуннар был ему знаком и даже более чем, но… Слишком уж он был тварью — хищной, в меру агрессивной и очень гордой. Даже тщеславной.  
  
Они никогда об этом не говорили, но Ньюту казалось, что Гуннар больше никому не позволяет таких вольностей с собой. Никогда ни под кого не ложится, призывно разводя ноги. И не мотает головой, двигаясь в одном ритме с ним. И не стонет, едва слышным шепотом требуя большего.  
  
Ньют просунул руку под бедра Гуннара и обхватил член. Почувствовал нагревшийся металл кольца, когда Гуннар заерзал, не зная, чего он хочет больше — чтобы в него входили еще глубже или чтобы он сам мог тереться о чужую ладонь.  
  
Кольцо не давало ему кончить, и Гуннар требовательно погладил Ньюта по предплечью. Ньют слегка отодвинул руку.  
  
— Еще немного, — мягко шепнул он и лег прямо на Гуннара, двигаясь теперь уже почти без осторожности, быстро, наслаждаясь нетерпеливыми стонами. Гуннар вцепился зубами в собственную руку, пытаясь их заглушить. Даже сейчас пытается быть гордым.  
  
— Не терзай себя. — Ньют с силой отвел искусанную кисть и придавил к постели. Гуннар хрипло и как-то зло застонал, в полный голос, открыто, прогибаясь под ним.  
  
И это было то, чего Ньюту не хватало. Он еще несколько раз быстро толкнулся и кончил, шумно выдохнув и повалившись прямо на чужую спину. Гуннар снова нетерпеливо и как-то даже обиженно дернулся.  
  
Ньют нежно поцеловал выступающий позвонок на границе шеи и спины и сосредоточился на заклинании. Кольцо послушно разомкнулось, и Гуннар заметался под ним, беспорядочно вбиваясь то в руку, то в кушетку. Сейчас ему было плевать на любую гордость!  
  
Кончил он шумно, с торжествующим, пусть и привычно придушенным, вскриком. И медленно вытянулся, так и не попытавшись сбросить Ньюта с себя.  
  
— Надеюсь, в Париже мы не встретимся. — Ньют ткнулся носом в его шею и потянул плед, укрывая обоих.  
  
— Надеюсь… — Гуннар криво улыбнулся.  
  
«Но встретимся. Обязательно».


End file.
